Manic
by chicgeekitten
Summary: Sam and Mercedes AU. Sam and Mercedes are going through some rough times and just when they thought things would change for the better, a car accident throws them a curb ball and they have to learn to live with the consequences


"I did deposit the rent check! Call the bank!" Mercedes yelled as she got all her paperwork together. "Sam, I don't have time for this! My audition is in 20 minutes and traffic is hell at this time!"

"'Cede, I checked the balance and the money is still in there. If we don't pay the rent on time again, we're getting evicted. I can't do this anymore! You can be so irresponsible sometimes!" Sam said as he got his own things together. "We need to talk later. I don't think we could keep two cars anymore. Gas is getting expensive and all these tolls… we're paying too much."

"Irresponsible? I'm going to pretend you didn't say that! Sam, listen, if I don't get this audition, I'm going back to teaching. We'll be fine. I promise" Mercedes said softly as she cupped Sam's cheek. "No more fighting? Sometimes the bank takes long to show the withdrawal. I'm sure the check was deposited on time"

Sam smiled and kissed Mercedes' hand. How did it get like this? They had been living together for four years, together as a couple for eight and Sam had proposed to her just four months ago. Everything was going great and then reality just set in. Bills, rent, work…it was pulling them apart.

"I'm sorry I snapped 'Cede. We'll be okay. You'll land this audition and you're going to be the best thing that ever hit that stage" He leaned in and kissed her lips "I promise"

Mercedes smiled at his fiancé. She had a great opportunity to be the lead singer for the in house band at the house of blues. If she landed this job, it would mean great things for her and Sam. A steady job with a good salary and the chance to be heard.

"Thanks babe." Mercedes took the car keys from the table. " I'll call you when I get there"

"Good luck, gorgeous" He said to her as she walked out of the apartment.

Mercedes looked back one last time and blew her fiancé a kiss. Sam caught it and placed it on his cheek. He loved her so much.

**Sam got to work 40 minutes earlier giving** him enough time to get his presentation ready. Today would be a good day, he thought. 'Cede would get this job and he would land the new title of Vice President of his company. The two would share their good news together and they'd finally be able to set a date for their wedding. His phone buzzed and he looked at it. Chase bank notified him $1300.00 was withdrawn from their account for the rent. He felt so guilty and dialed his fiancé. It had already been half an hour and she promised she'd call when she go to the club. Her phone went straight to voicemail and Sam's heart clenched. He knew something was wrong. He dialed again and it went to voicemail. It's just 10 minutes Sam, he thought. Just ten minutes late, maybe her phone died. He paced his office, biting his nails, running his fingers through his hair. Ten minutes turned to 20 and 20 turned 30.

"Dammit 'Cede! I told you to call me!" He said putting his hand on his waist and staring at his phone. Finally his phone rang and he reached for it. It was Mercedes. He sighed out of relief and picked it up.

"Babe? I was so worried! My presentation is in ten minutes and I wanted to hear your voice! the check was deposited! Everything's okay. I'm so sorry I yelled at you this morning"

Sam heard breathing on the other end. " 'Cede?"

"Is this Sam Evans?" a strange male voice spoke.

"Yes…who's this?"

"You're the very last number dialed on this phone. Are you related to the owner?"

"No. I'm her fiancé, who is this, please?" Sam's heart dropped. His palms grew sweaty

His office door opened and his assistant stepped in.

"Sam, they need you in the conference room" The young man said softly.

Sam pointed his finger as a sign of "hold on" and his assistant nodded, waiting for him to hang up.

"Sir, My name is Roger. I'm an Emergency responder. Your fiancée has been in an accident"

Sam had to sit down. He buried his head in his hand and mumbled into the phone.

His assistant knew something was wrong and watched, concerned for his boss.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright" Sam said as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Please. I beg of you. Just tell me she's okay"

"Sir, we're taking her to St. Mary's Hospital. I can't disclose any information right now"

Sam started crying and his words were incoherent. "Just tell me she's okay GOD DAMMIT! PLEASE!"

The voice on the other side of the phone breathed in "She's hurt badly. She's unconscious and she needs immediate treatment. She's lost a lot of blood. She'll be in the trauma unit."

Roger hung up and Sam looked at his phone.

"no. no! Come back! No!" Sam looked at his assistant.

"Sam? What happened to 'Cede?"

"She's been in an accident"

Sam's assistant gasped and ran to grab his jacket along with Sam's

"Let's go. I'll drive you. Everything is going to be okay, Sam."

Sam looked up to his assistant who was putting his jacket on.

"we're getting married Brian, married."

"And I'm going to be your groomsman! I know this! Let's go, Sam. She's going to be okay"

Sam got up slowly and looked around his office.

"I've gotta call her mom."

"Sam, I'll take care of that. Let's go!" Brian yelled at his boss to snap out of it.

Sam took his car keys and threw them at Brian. They both ran out of the office and made their way to the hospital.

_**Sam ran into the Emergency room**_ and made his way to the triage nurse. Brian took Sam's phone and proceeded to call family members.

"They brought my fiancé here. I need to see her." He held up a photo of Mercedes "This is her. She's the most amazing girl in the world. Please, I need to see her"

The nurse grabbed Sam's hand "I'll get Dr. Thompson"

Moments later a doctor walked into the waiting room

"Sam Evans?"

Sam stood up.

"yes?"

"Mr. Evans. You fiancé is going to be okay"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed "Thank the Lord. I prayed so hard"

"She has a few fractures and her right leg was broken. She's going to need a lot of healing. She took a blow to her head and we managed to stop the bleeding. There was a lot of trauma. It was a terrible accident. We did all we could…Mr. Evans, we couldn't save the baby. I'm sorry" The doctor bowed his head

Sam stopped breathing and grabbed his chest.

"Baby? There's some sort of mistake, Dr"

"Ms. Jones was three months pregnant, Mr. Evans." Suddenly the doctor realized neither Sam nor Mercedes knew. "I'm so sorry. we'll bring her into ICU in a few hours. We're going to keep working on her" He added.

Sam watched as the doctor left, praying and hoping he'd wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
